Party Night
by 3laxx
Summary: New Year's Eve! The old year ends with some new things to get used to for Marinette. But as the new year starts, there'll be something entirely different waiting for her.
1. Old Year

Soooo, this is a fanfic I had meant to upload a year ago already but have it now because I didn't work up the courage back then :D  
Forgive me if it isn't my usual writing style since it's a bit older but as I beta-read one last time I wanted to keep it that way, for nostalgia x)  
Anyways!  
This is a gift for Toshyano. It's meant to be one for only 2016 last year but she's continued to guide me and encourage me through 2017 as well and I owe her a huge thanks. She helped to beta most of my stories throughout 2016 and 2017 and she's been my biggest supporter. Thank you for being there for me and helping me through a few difficult things. It's been fun to work together with you and be your friend. I hope your new life is a thousand times better now and I wish you everything good and happy for the new year! :)  
With that being said, happy New Year for everyone when it's time and I hope you'll enjoy reading!

Note: Yes they're drinking legally. In France the legal age to drink starts at 16 and they're all aged up to 18 or 19 so no worries.

* * *

New Year's Eve.

Of course, Marinette had looked forward to it because like most events, Paris made it absolutely lovely. Christmas, New Year's Eve, Valentine's day, Easter… Somehow, Paris managed to make it an unforgettable event each year.

And New Year's Eve always meant new beginnings. So maybe, the new year would give Marinette enough encouragement to finally confess to Adrien?

She sighed as she made another stitch on her own dress. She had Alya's dress already finished and hung it aside, as well as Nino's suit. She had combined a dark blue tie with a black suit, sticking close to the design of Alya's dress which was dark blue itself. It was strapless, with a tight top and ended in a wide skirt. The fabric was silky and shiny and it would fit Alya just perfectly.

She smiled when she looked at it.

Alya had asked her about half a year ago if she could make her a dress for the party on New Year's Eve and Nino had turned around, grinning, asking her if she could make a suit for him as well. She had laughed and nodded. After the lesson, Nino had pulled Marinette aside and had asked if she could, maybe, make them alike?

She had smiled conspiratorially and assured him she would unintentionally use the same fabric for his tie and Alya's dress. He had beamed at her, even giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

And now she was working on her own, a violet dress on which sequins were forming a pattern that followed her upper body and then down her skirt.

She was just finished sewing on the last sequin before she leant back on her chair, sighing heavily. It was three in the morning and even though she had Christmas holidays, she'd regret it tomorrow. In one hour, her parents would get up to start business in the bakery and it would be better if she was asleep by then. She didn't want her parents worrying about her for staying up that late to finish these. Of course, she was nearing her eighteenth birthday and she could very well decide on her own when to go to sleep, but sometimes her parents still were a bit overprotective.

"I'm finally finished.", she whispered and patted her cat's head from the pillow she had put there earlier, to keep her warm. She smirked when Tikki silently meowed, shooting her a questioning look.

"Yeah, finally, I know. You coming up with me? It'll be warmer there."

The orange cat didn't wait until Marinette had changed, but jumped up to the bed herself. The bluenette smiled and stroked her soft orange fur, making her purr.

"Goodnight, Tikki. Sleep well."

She placed a quick peck on her forehead and had to stifle a little laughter because Tikki looked so cute, nestling herself in the sheets to get warm.

Yawning, she laid down beside her, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Finally, the last day of December.

Marinette was buzzing with excitement. She had finished the outfits two days earlier and in ten minutes, Nino and Alya would be over to change and go to Chloé's party. Chloé had invited almost everyone from the school to the hotel of her father and was throwing a huge party celebrating the new year. Marinette and Alya were allowed to come too, even though they were probably the two girls their party host would more likely see dead than in her father's hotel.

But it was not the party Marinette was excited about. Well, yes, she was happy she would be able to go there but most importantly, Adrien would be there too.

She already wore her dress and was putting on make-up as her mother shouted up that her friends had arrived.

She grinned, opening the hatch to gesture them both to come up.

"Wow, Mari!", Alya beamed, looking up to her, "You look absolutely beautiful! If my dress looks about half as good as yours, I'll look stunning!"

The bluenette laughed and guided her friends into her room, closing the hatch behind them.

"Well, I hid it. First, Nino. Go change, your suit is behind the dressing screen."

The boy nodded and vanished to put on his suit. The two girls heard a delighted squeaking and shortly after, a very happy Nino came out again, showing off his black suit with the blue tie.

"There's only one thing missing…", Marinette mumbled, then backed off and nodded at the blue pocket square, smiling, "Now you're complete. How do you like it?"

Nino laughed and lifted Marinette in the air, careful to not let her dress slip up or rip anything.

"I love it! Thank you, Marinette!"

"Can I see my dress now?", Alya shouted excitedly, jumping up and down. As soon, as the bluenette's feet touched the ground again, she nodded, shooing Alya off behind the dressing screen.

"Of course. We have to get going too, so hurry!"

Alya practically floated when she stepped into the room again, grinning at Marinette who applauded and Nino who nearly had to brush the tears out his eyes, his mouth hanging open.

"Well, are we ready?", the brunette asked laughing, closing Nino's mouth with one finger to the chin. He cleared his throat and swallowed, brushing off the surprise.

"Yep, I'm ready. Let's go celebrate the new year!"

"With Adrien."

"Adrieeeeeeeen…", Marinette sighed, only snapping out of it as Alya put her hands to her cheeks, moving her lips as if she was speaking, mimicking her voice in a mocking manner.

"I don't know if you guys already know, but I am _massively_ in love with this blonde cutie! Anyways, where do I need to sign up for kissing him today?"

Marinette laughed, shaking off Alya's hands.

"Stop it! Now, let's go!"

She took her friends hands and led them down to the doors, kissing both her parents on the cheek for a goodbye. They stepped out in the street and took Alya in their middle, Nino and Marinette linking their arms with hers.

* * *

They were at the hotel in no time, even though it was snowing a little bit. Nino had lent the two girls his coat to protect their hair from the wet, soft snowflakes. Though, Marinette suspected it was mostly for Alya because for one, the nature of her hair was different than Marinette's, always sort of exploding in a voluminous mess when they got in touch with rain or snow. And because of him really liking her, like, _really_ liking her.

When they stepped through the front door, they were already greeted by a few butlers, ready to take their coats and lead them to the room where they would be celebrating. They were shown the way to the elevator and then brought into a huge room directly under the roof where many students of their school were already gathered.

"Woah… The hotel staff sure outdid itself.", Alya said amazed, twirling once, then twice. Nino couldn't look away from her best friend's flying feet, stretching as she took a few steps. Marinette bumped her elbow into his side, startling him.

"You know, sometime she's bound to notice you're staring.", she whispered, resulting in a beet red boy next to her.

"I-… I'm not!", he stuttered, clenching his teeth as he looked at the ceiling instead, "I was just-…"

"You were totally checking her out.", a voice said from behind. Adrien appeared next to Marinette and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not my fault Alya's got a nice b-… body…"

The blonde smirked, leaning down to the bluenette who was now just as red as Nino, whispering in her ear.

"Any ideas on how we'll get them together today? Seriously, Nino's head over heels for her since she's joined the class three years ago, it's about time."

Marinette laughed uneasily, rubbing her lower arm. It was not like she had fallen for him as he had joined the class the same time Alya had and it was certainly not like she wanted to confess to him someday soon because _she freaking thought it was about time_.

"I-… I th-think so too, aah… So, how do we-… Uh, h-how do we-…?"

"ADRIKIIIIINS!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Chloé had cut her off. Suddenly, Adrien was buried under a large pile of white and yellow frilly fabric, unable to talk with her anymore.

"Oh my god, Adrien, you look _handsome_! You're gonna sit with me during dinner! Come on!"

Adrien only laughed, a little nervous.

"Actually, Chloé, I would love to sit with you during dinner, but isn't it a little while until then? I'll catch up with you when dinner will be served, so-… Oh, look, Sabrina's calling you!"

He grabbed Chloé by the shoulders, turning her around to make her face Sabrina in her light green dress, waving for her attention. Apparently, something had gone wrong because shortly after planting a big, wet kiss on Adrien's cheek, Chloé stormed off.

"W-Well, haha-…", Marinette laughed as he turned to her again, smiling brightly.

His eyes went up and down her body and she did her best to not make an embarrassing pose or something, he was a model after all. After a bit of awkward fidgeting around she settled for legs together and hands folded in front, her ears still burning.

"Your dress looks absolutely stunning, Marinette. Did you make it?"

"I-… I, eh, I actually de-designed it, too! A-And Alya's and Nino's as well. N-Not that Nino's wearing a dress, but I-… I did his suit, too.", she finished becoming quieter with each word, making him step a little closer to still understand her.

"Amazing. I'll tell my father about this because I'm sure he's interested in such good work. All by yourself? Wait, let me get a picture of your dress. I'll ask Nino and Alya later for a pic, I think they're… Busy right now."

She turned to face her two friends, Alya flirting hardcore with Nino while his mouth stood open. A little longer and her best friend would make him drool. According to the cheeky glimmer in her eyes, the girl certainly aimed for that.

Marinette giggled and brought a hand to her mouth. In this moment, she heard a flash of a camera. Startled, her gaze shifted to Adrien who held his phone in his hands, grinning.

"Wow, what a picture. You sure are photogenic, Mari."

Her face grew red again. Her cheeks burned. He had called her by her nickname that only Alya used.

"Wh-… What?"

"Here, it really is a cute pic. I'm gonna use it as your contact picture in my list if that's okay with you."

She looked at the screen Adrien showed her. Her whole body was on it but her head was turned sideways, her laughing face in profile. She had to admit it really was a cute picture.

Adrien grinned wider and swished his finger over his phone, obviously searching for her number in his list.

"Huh…", he wondered, "I apparently don't have your number. How could this have happened? I mean, we're in the same class for three years now.", he handed her his phone, already a new contact opened, "Could you type in your number?"

She took it with shaking hands, almost typing in a wrong number. After double checking, she was sure it was actually hers.

"H-Here you go…", she beamed. He nodded and tapped a bit longer, then her own phone buzzed. She opened her purse and took out her phone. A new message had arrived.

 **Adrien:** Hey there!

 **Marinette:** Hi!

"Thanks! I'm gonna send you that picture and then let's go to our seats before Chloé tries to haul me off again.", he winked conspiratorially and held out his arm for her to link in hers, leading her to a table like a gentleman.

She grinned and nodded, taking his lead. They sat down next to Alya and Nino who had already picked out a table by the window where most of their classmates were already seated. Adrien pulled back a chair and gestured Marinette to sit down. He asked Nino and Alya to stand up again so that he could make pictures of them to show his father later, then dinner began.

Adrien sat down next to the bluenette again, showing her the photo of their friends. They looked like a couple to Marinette and Adrien because Alya was leaning on Nino's shoulder and he had wrapped an arm around her waist, which resulted in a fit of stifled giggling from the two of them.

During dinner she finally got a bit more relaxed around him, steadying her voice, getting rid of stuttering and generally feeling more comfortable around him.

While they ate their dessert, he even placed a little bit of ice on the tip of her nose and she had returned the favor with an amused laughter.

A knife to a glass broke their laughter and they turned to the source. Chloé had stood up, her wide dress of a flurry mess of yellow and white gently floating down to the ground. She was the only one who wore a long dress.

"She looks like a Disney princess.", Marinette whispered to Adrien who laughed.

"Who did she steal it from, Cinderella?"

They had to stifle the next outburst of laughter because she started speaking, looking in their direction.

"I'm really excited to welcome you in the hotel of my father, the mayor of Paris. After dinner the bellboys will clear the room from a few tables up front so that we'll have a dance floor and then, we can party!"

"That was a start in being nice, did you notice?", he mumbled into her ear, making her giggle again as she felt his warm breath on her ear.

"She certainly had a nicer tone to her voice than usual, that's for sure."

"Maybe there's hope for this troubled girl?", he asked, placing a hand above his heart. She laughed even harder, lightly slapping his upper arm.

"Oh my god, Adrien, shut up! Her gaze is already killing me again!"

It was true, Chloé had sent a poisonous glare in their direction. She looked like she was about to kill Marinette with a variety of weapons in this room, ranging from a spoon to the massive chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

He just laughed and winked to Chloé, softening her expression as her gaze shifted from the bluenette to the blonde.

"She's not as cute as you, that's already a reason to sit next to you and not her."

She blushed, shaking her head.

"Is that the alcohol speaking there? You've had a few drinks, don't lie to me."

"As have you!", he laughed, pointing to her third or fourth cocktail tonight.

"But I drank water to that, you just gulped every cocktail down. How far are you, fifth?"

"Fourth, as you.". he winked, a cheeky grin playing around the corners of his mouth.

"You were counting my drinks, mister?"

"I was counting mine and I always ordered for you, too, because you were too shy to speak to the cute waiter.", he countered.

"He's nothing against you and you know that, the tall, green eyed, blonde model that you are."

"Oh, do I?"

She laughed at their playful banter, as he did, and it was something Marinette very much enjoyed. After all, who could've imagined that she would warm up so quickly after years of stuttering?

"Anyways, are you trying to make me drunk?"

"Maybe?", he inched closer, now a seductive tone to his voice, "Maybe I wanna make you drunk so that you won't complain when I'll kidnap you to one of the hotel rooms."

"Oh yeah? Maybe I wouldn't complain even if I was sober?", she retorted, her ears already warming up again but she blamed it on the alcohol.

He just laughed as she blushed in a deeper red.

"Well then, how about a dance? After all I gotta seduce you first before kidnapping you.", he held out his hand and she gratefully took it, already hearing the first song being played.

"Thanks.", she breathed, smiling at him as he led her to the dance floor that had already been freed by the bellboys. They spent almost half an hour dancing until a slow song played. Adrien saw Chloé already elbowing her way through the crowd, but Alya and Nino just happened to be in her way with the most innocent faces, so he turned to Marinette.

"One slow dance, beautiful?"

She giggled and took his hand, suddenly being very close to him. He gently began swaying her around, sometimes leading her to do a swirl. He did that more often after some time.

"What's with all the pirouettes?", Marinette asked laughing. He just grinned down to her, making her do another one.

"I really like how your dress is swirling when you do that."

She laughed and his grin got wider. If he didn't look out he would fall in love with her, but if he was being honest, he didn't exactly care. Dancing with Marinette just made his heart flutter so strongly so that his head didn't mind.

* * *

Half an hour and much bantering later, the moment had finally come.

New Year's Eve!

They all gathered up on the roof, Marinette with Adrien not far from Alya and Nino, already watching a few fireworks being lit.

 _"_ _Ten!"_

He looked down at Marinette and her blue eyes sparkled from all the stars and the sparks in the sky.

 _"_ _Nine!"_

She looked up at Adrien and almost lost herself in his leaf green eyes that made her melt almost everytime.

 _"_ _Eight!"_

His hand snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

 _"_ _Seven!"_

They both looked over to Nino and Alya who were really close to each other, too. Marinette had to giggle at Nino's lovestruck golden eyes and Alya's soft smile as they inched closer to each other, barely whispering the countdown.

 _"_ _Six!"_

"Hey, isn't there this New Year's tradition?", Adrien asked nervously, his other hand rubbing the back of his head.

 _"_ _Five!"_

"Which one? Lead pouring?", she jokingly asked, her eyes glowing.

 _"_ _Four!"_

"No, the one-…", he bit his lip. Her gaze became questioning as he leant down, his hands sneaking to hers to interlace their fingers.

 _"_ _Three!"_

"… The one with the kiss.", he whispered.

 _"_ _Two!"_

She looked up at him, flustered. His eyes went down to her lips, her damn kissable lips he'd had to tear his gaze away the whole evening already.

 _"_ _One!"_

He looked down to her, shaking with nervousness. As she closed her eyes he leant in, too. He could already feel her warm breath on his skin.

 _"_ _Happy new year!"_

Their lips met and they both shut out all their classmates and fellow students jumping up around them. For this moment, just the two of them existed, her soft lips on his, his warm lips on hers.

As they broke away from each other, he noticed a blush on her lit up face because of the colorful fireworks that were started around them.


	2. New Year

And this is already the end of this twoshot :D  
Enjoy~

* * *

She smiled and he did too, grinning like an idiot in front of her.

"Wow…", she breathed. He nodded and leant his forehead against hers, closing his eyes for just a second.

"Happy new year, Mari."

"Happy new year, Adrien.", she smiled. He hummed and then looked around, to find their friends and Chloé, most likely.

Alya and Nino were embracing each other, too, still lost in their own kiss, oblivious to the world. Marinette giggled as she saw where Nino's hand rested by now. Just a second later, she spotted Chloé. Gently nudging him with her elbow, she nodded in the direction of the blonde.

"Look! She's searching for you, isn't she?"

"Well then, let's flee.", Adrien laughed, taking her hand and ducking away in the crowd, leading her to the edge of the building, leaning on the railing and pulling her to his chest, "I really don't want to put up with her right now, especially because she'll try to insult you again."

She laughed and snuggled up against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You definitely did drink one cocktail too much."

"What makes you say that?"

"No comment on that one.", she laughed, "But you're certainly more adventurous when you're a bit drunk."

They laughed until they decided to follow the crowd down to the room again, half an hour after midnight, because it slowly got cold.

When they had seated themselves again, Alya and Nino arrived, laughing and holding hands. The two girls squeaked and wished each other a happy new year while the boys fist bumped and grinned from one ear to another. After a few minutes, Nino spoke up.

"Hey you two, can I steal away Adrien for a bit? I have to talk to him real quick.", he leant over Alya's lap, only to look at the blonde very intensely.

"Yeah, sure, what do you need, bro?"

She almost saw him rolling his eyes as her gaze shifted to Alya but when she looked again as he stood up, she could see nothing.

As soon as the boys were gone, Marinette faced her best friend again, beaming of excitement.

"Alya, did you see that?! Did you-… Did you see me?!", she asked, ready to explode of happiness.

"I saw, girl, I did! You were amazing! You're really making progress with him and fast! I'm so proud of you! That kiss was the most romantic thing I've ever seen!"

The bluenette giggled and took Alya's hands, squealing.

* * *

The boys were gone for almost an hour. Marinette didn't really mind, of course she wanted to talk to Adrien again, but some alone time with Alya was great. They talked about boys and Adrien and the party, the dresses of their classmates and Adrien and some more about boys and Nino and just as they talked about Adrien once again, a widely grinning Nino came to their seats again, holding Adrien's hand.

"Oh please, don't tell me you two hooked up?", the brunette asked jokingly as Nino placed Adrien in his seat next to Marinette. He somehow had a very dreamy smile on his face, his eyes rolling around in a very unlikely way.

"No, I just-… It could be that-… Well, some boys from the upper classes and Kim and Ivan were playing a drinking game and I thought lover boy here needed a little fun in his life!"

Alya slowly shook her head, Marinette already facing Adrien.

"You did not!"

"I did, just look at him!", Nino and Adrien were obviously drunk, the model way more wasted than his best friend. Of course, considering Kim had been a part of this drinking game. Wherever Kim went, the drinking games got heavy. Funny, but heavy.

"Hey, beautiful.", Adrien murmured into Marinette's ear, making her blush furiously. His words were slurred by alcohol, as were Nino's.

"Adrien, how much did you drink?"

The blonde's gaze went down to his fingers. At least he tried. He hadn't quite caught that his hands were still buried in the pockets of his pants, so his eyes widened in horror.

"M-Mari, I can't find my hands! They're gone!", he slurred, obviously very confused.

The bluenette rolled her eyes and laughed, pulling out his hands for him. He didn't even wait to place a kiss on her cheek.

"You found them! You're my hero now!", he declared.

"I'm fond of the promotion but now show me, how many drinks did you have?"

He thought for a moment, obviously trying to remember. He finally showed her nine fingers.

"And how big were they? What was in them?", she felt like interrogating a little child.

Adrien innocently pointed to a glass in which a cocktail had been before, so it was relatively big.

"Vodka!", he beamed, proud to remember the name.

"How-… How full were the glasses?"

He pointed to the half of the glass, almost knocking it over in the process.

"Okay, no. Nino, no. You sit down now.", Alya knitted her eyebrows together, "You. Me. Drinks against each other."

"A versus? Alya, that's really not necessary…", Marinette began but knew, she couldn't bring her best friend to change her mind.

"Fine with me!", Nino exclaimed, already reaching for their glasses and a bottle of liqueur.

* * *

"Alya, you sure you alright?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! Just loo-…lookathim!"

Her best friend grinned like crazy as she pointed over to Nino, who had already fallen out of his seat. While Alya and Nino had started their versus drinking, she had tried to get as much water into Adrien as she could.

"Yeah, really funny, why don't you go lay down beside him."

Faster than she could watch, Alya and Adrien both had joined Nino on the floor, looking up at the ceiling like there were stars.

"That's-… Not what I meant…", Marinette mumbled face palming.

"Hey guys, less gou to dance!", Nino suddenly exclaimed and he and Alya shakily got to their feet.

"Ah, no, I don't think-…! Alya!", Marinette began but quickly shut her mouth as they both ran off, knocking over a few chairs in the process, "… What about you, Adrien?"

"Finally they're gone!", he laughed, getting up and taking Marinette's hand while sitting down next to her again.

"Wh-… What?", she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I played being drunk so that Nino would stop trying to make me forget everything that has happened today.", he smirked conspiratorially, lightly kissing her knuckles while doing so.

She giggled, trying not to blush but failing miserably.

"How did you survive that drinking game with the boys, then?"

"Most of the time I was 'on the toilet' if you know what I mean."

"You were hiding somewhere without telling me?", she scolded playfully, tipping his nose.

"Well, yeah, I couldn't or Nino would've suspected something. Also, I kinda lied to him about having a few more cocktails than I really had."

She leant her forehead on his, quietly laughing as he kissed her hand once again.

"I really tried getting back to you, I even had to pretend I was drunk and was fast to fill my glass again so that Nino would believe me."

"And now… He's the one who is drunk?"

"And Alya, apparently?"

Marinette laughed and stood up, pulling him to his feet with her.

"How about we go to the roof for some fresh air?"

He nodded, leaving the table and hiding from Alya, Nino and Chloé while trying to get to the roof. Unfortunately, the blonde girl just came down from upstairs, so Adrien pulled Marinette into one of the hotel rooms. She smirked as they heard Chloé's frustrated growl.

"Sabrina, I can't find him! He's not on the roof and he's not in the party room, it seems like he has left already! But I wanted to give him the New Year's kiss! Oh Adrikins, hopefully that awful Dupain-Cheng girl didn't do anything nasty to you!"

Adrien had to stifle a laughter to keep quiet and so did the blue haired girl next to him. As they heard the door to the party room being closed, they both burst out in loud laughter, stumbling into the room even more.

"So, 'Adrikins', did I do anything nasty to you?", she laughed, holding her stomach.

"Hm, maybe…", he suddenly was very close to her, stealing another quick kiss from her lips, "Maybe you're doing nasty things to my mind?"

"Oh yeah, or that's just the alcohol that's kicking in completely?"

They both suddenly froze as another couple stormed in, apparently from the lower classes. Their eyes got wide when they saw Adrien Agreste and _not Chloé_ inside already, but instead Marinette in his arms.

"Uh, well, this room is already taken-… Have fun!", the boy shouted, running out to probably find the next room for the two to make out. The girl followed close behind, shutting the door as she was outside. Marinette laughed again.

"How old were they, fifteen maybe?"

"You gotta start early!", Adrien exclaimed, lifting her up in his arms and swirling her around, carrying her to the bed that stood in the middle of the room. She giggled and blushed as he gently sat her down, standing between her legs and cupping her face.

"Well, wait, maybe it's smarter to actually lock the door.", he rubbed the back of his head, scrambling over to the door before anyone could barge in again, locking it. One second later, he was above her again, grinning.

"Where were we… Ah!", he closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. Marinette closed her eyes, losing herself in Adrien's presence… Until she pulled away.

"But… Adrien… I think that's just the alcohol that's making us do all that…"

He scrunched together his eyebrows, looking down at her.

"Wh-… What? Marinette, I-…"

"I don't know, it's all a bit too sudden, the kisses, the comfort between us, and even though I'm enjoying this like nothing else, I don't want to regret this… Do you understand?"

He slowly shook his head, pressing together his lips.

"Y-You won't, Mari! I-… I really…"

"Sure? Adrien, really, I-… I'm not-… I don't want to hope that-…"

He looked away and turned red. She tilted her head and looked at him questioningly.

"Well, you see-… Maybe that's just the alcohol, yeah. But Mari, I started to see you today. I started to realize how cute and beautiful and talented you are and I-… I started to see that before I had even thought about a first drink. Before I had even thought about alcohol at all. But now, I-… Now that I really see you and there's nothing between us-…", to prove the fact he slowly, almost hesitatingly pecked her on the cheek, "I now understand that I could actually not fathom to be alone anymore… All I wanna say is I'm in love with you and probably have been longer than I myself realized."

She flushed and stretched to place a small kiss on his lips. He locked their gazes again, opening his mouth a little bit because she had surprised him. She smiled up at him, a little bit dreamy because of either the alcohol in her blood or his confession. And she decided that if he just confessed his feelings to her, she would be able to do so, too.

"Adrien-… I have been in-… In love with you since you gave me that umbrella on your first day at school."

He slowly began to smile which turned to beaming down at her.

"R-Really?"

"Really.", she laughed, "Is it that unbelievable? I was so obvious, stuttering and blushing in front of you and being awkward every time you looked."

"I thought you still didn't like me because of that gum incident!", he exclaimed, suddenly peppering her with little kisses and laughing all the while, "I was so stupid!"

"And I was as well!", she giggled too, catching his face with her hands cupping his cheeks, silencing him with a soft kiss to his lips.

They didn't know for how long they just shared a loving time with whispering little sweet things in between until a loud crash interrupted them. Marinette pulled away, facing the door. Adrien wanted to ignore it but an even louder crash let him listen up too. It sounded like someone was walking down the corridor and was opening all the doors to look into the rooms.

"Where is he?!", someone exclaimed, most likely Chloé.

Adrien gulped, looking down at Marinette. Somehow he had already lost his suit coat on the floor and his shirt was halfway open, revealing his bare chest. The strap over her one shoulder that held the dress up was also sliding down her arm, revealing bare skin.

"Uh-…", he whispered shocked.

"Quick, make yourself decent, I'll hide!"

He buttoned his shirt and scrambled for his suit coat while Marinette ran over to the wardrobe, hiding in it. She nodded and he unlocked the door, opening it before Chloé could barge in. The girl in yellow and white quickly approached him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Where _were_ you, Adrikins?"

"Uh, sorry Chloé, I searched for a toilet, couldn't find it in the party room. So I went here. Hope that is okay?"

"Oh Adrikins, it's only important that I got you back now! At least you didn't let yourself be dragged off by Dupain-Cheng. Now, let's go dance!"

The bluenette poked out her tongue and made a throw-up sound nobody could hear but her. When she peeked out again, she saw him glancing back to her, smiling apologetically.

She didn't really mind, though.

Of course, she did mind about him dancing with Chloé, but the night was still young, it wasn't even 2 am yet. So, she relaxed and got out of the closet as she was sure nobody would barge in again. She sighed when she touched her lips, barely able to suppress her dreamy smile when thinking about Adrien's kisses.

* * *

When she got back to the party room, Adrien was dancing with Chloé, but that wasn't what Marinette was concerned about. It was Alya and Nino who were back at their places again, with Kim, Alix and Ivan.

All of them were heavily drunk, so bad they probably wouldn't remember anything after midnight by now. She sighed but had to smile, walking back to their table.

"Alya-… Are you okay?"

Her best friend laughed and her eyes frantically searched for her on the ceiling – although Marinette was pretty sure she couldn't fly – before she just put a hand on the top of the brunette's head and turned her to face her.

"Th-… Theeere you aaaaaare.", she slurred and tried placing a kiss on the bluenette's cheek but failed and landed on her neck instead. Hysterically giggling, Nino pulled on her shoulder and laughed along with the others when the girl fell into his lap.

"A-Alya you caan'tshust kiss Mari-ette, she not one yourr boyfriiiens."

"Boyfriends, Nino? She has more than one?"

"Wellther-'s…", he pointed out towards himself and then after the other laughing people on the table, "Mee and Alix'ssere three tim-s and Kim and Ivanno Ivan hasa girlfriend-… So shehas… Uh… Can't count…"

Marinette had to laugh at his poor attempts to even see straight.

"Nino, I think she'd be more than happy with just you. Will you be her only boyfriend for this night?", she snickered when he almost jumped up if it wasn't for the girl still laying in his lap.

"Butof course! She mine 'lone and foreva!"

Alya's eyes suddenly became very round and she stared up at Marinette.

"Didou shust make a date fo' me?!"

The blue-haired girl couldn't control her laughter anymore and nodded.

"Yeah, why not? I'm having a pretty hot date on my own.", she glanced at Adrien who was scolded by Chloé for assumingly not the first time because he looked over to her.

"Wha-aat?! Waiwait, we'ave to talk 'bout that when I finished my'ate wiss Nino! C'moin Darling!"

And with that, Alya shakily stood, grabbed him by the collar only to wobbly walk to the door, escaping out of the party room. Marinette could only imagine what came next.

She rolled her eyes and sat down on Alya's chair, grinning at the others.

"So, can you guys talk normally?"

* * *

After what felt like half an hour but only could have been about three minutes, Adrien finally found another excuse for Chloé to not watch him like a hawk and quietly snuck off towards the table where Marinette tried to talk to Kim, Alix and Ivan.

"Hey, beautiful.", he sighed into her ear with a raspy voice and suddenly, she was very aware of everything that was happening around her. His hand on her hips and his other resting on her shoulder. Her probably too low-cut neckline, Alya's absence, her leg crossed over the other in a comforting way and his lips that started brushing on her ear.

"H-Hey Adrien! Nino is no longer here, so-…"

"I wanted to ask you to flee with me, actually.", he still whispered and according to Kim's smug face, he exchanged a very assuming glance with the boy.

"From Chloé?", she asked, very well knowing it was because of the blonde fury that was roaming around here somewhere.

"Yeah. Care to join me on the roof?"

She took his hand from her shoulder, letting herself be pulled onto her feet by him.

"Well of course, my handsome gentleman."

He smirked while guiding her hand to lay in the crook of his elbow, leading her out in a very formal way.

"I am very pleased, my lady."

* * *

As soon as they exited the party room, they already heard Chloé asking for him again. He quickly ducked away around the corner and laughed at Marinette's amused expression.

"You don't want me to get caught, do you?"

"No. I'm okay with sharing, but Chloé isn't and besides, today I'm having a few issues with that, too-…", she winked at him conspiratorially and his heart leapt as he stole a quick peck from her lips.

"And I'm having my issues on tearing my eyes away from you, Marinette."

She blushed deeply but leant in and pressed a little kiss to his cheek.

"You're such a flirt, you dork.", she murmured when they climbed the stairs to the roof and settled down on a small bench facing the brightly lit Eiffel Tower.

"I'm so happy to be here with you.", he finally mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear.

She smiled softly, laying her head on his shoulder.

"And I am too… Kitty."

He snorted, then looked down to her.

"Kitty? Why this nickname?"

"Well, you kinda smell like a cat. A little bit mossy and that smell when cats have warm fur and you bury your face in it. It's very comforting."

"So, you like my scent?", he teased and she lightly smacked his shoulder beneath her chin but the smile didn't leave her face.

"Certainly. And you sometimes act like a cat.", he lifted his other hand, on which side Marinette wasn't sitting, and formed it into a clawing pose. He then hissed a bit, making her laugh.

"And how do you know how warm fur smells when burying your face in it?"

"I have a cat, her name is Tikki. And she's almost as cuddly as a dog, seriously, sometimes I mistake her as one as un-catlike she's acting. She doesn't mind when I wrap her around my neck and carry her around with me like this, she even seems to enjoy it."

He snorted once again, remembering his own cat.

"Well, I have a stray, name's Plagg. He sometimes visits me in my room and I feed him. But he doesn't want to be petted, I once tried stroking him anywhere else but the head and he hissed, jumped out my window and wasn't around for three whole days!"

She giggled and he felt her shaking against his shoulder.

"So now I know where you've got the smell from."

"I'm lucky I don't smell like stinky old cheese. Camembert is literally the only thing this lazy cat eats."

He snickered along with her and they watched as a few fireworks were still being lit.

"Well and there you have it."

"Have what?"

"Your nickname, kitty. 'Cause you kinda remind me of Tikki.", she grinned.

"And you remind me of ladybugs."

She straightened and looked at him questioningly, a smirk playing along the delicate features of her face.

"Why is that?"

"Because you bring good luck to me. And you've always been kind of _flighty_."

"Flighty? You did not just pun me-…!", she gasped when he grinned, "You did! And just because I couldn't say a word in your presence back when we were kids I was flighty?"

"Well, you might have been _flattering_ too, Bugaboo."

"Stop it with the puns!", she pouted adorably and he had to kiss the pout away until she giggled quietly.

"Needy, aren't we?"

He nodded and his nose brushed her cheek.

"Of course! How could I not be when you're showing your beautiful laughter?"

She laughed again and he sighed dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. Then, he turned to face her again and smiled.

"There it is.", Adrien let his fingertips slightly trace along her jawline, making her shudder with the touch, "Your beautiful laughter. Clear as Notre Dame's bells."

"Pity I'm not 'Notre Dame' but 'my lady', huh?"

He had to laugh so hard he almost fell off the bench.

"Good one, my lady! Oh my god, very good one!"

She giggled when he steadied himself on her shoulder, placing his forehead on the back of his hand. After their laughter died down, he finally met her eyes again, mesmerized by the radiant blue that was piercing his green orbs.

"Mari, I'm glad I found you tonight."

She smiled gently, cupping his cheek in one of her hands. He nuzzled into it and she put her other hand to the other side of his face.

"Me, too. You don't know how long I waited for this moment."

He couldn't trust his voice anymore, fearing it would be too thick of emotion to get anything out after all. Instead, he dipped down to meet her delicate pink lips, capturing them under his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his lap while being careful with her dress. She was now the one kissing him from above and he had to admit, it was pretty comfortable to have her elbows resting on his shoulders, her hands meeting somewhere behind his head.

Sometime later she removed one elbow, instead running a hand through his silky blonde locks and unintentionally, he moaned into her mouth. She just giggled, silencing him with an even more heated comeback. He would soon lose his mind if she kept on kissing him like that.

When she pulled away to open her eyes and lock their gazes, he could only hold it for so long before connecting their lips again, hungrily tracing his tongue over her lower lip.

She gasped when he trapped her upper lip between his teeth, teasing her by pulling away a few millimeters. She followed him and he was tempted to lean back, fall from the bench and just make out on the freezing cold rooftop terrace.

Freezing cold. It was still snowing a bit.

He frowned when he felt how cold her skin felt and how she shuddered every now and then.

Quickly, he slid out of his suit coat a second time that evening without breaking the kiss, placing it on her delicate shoulders. She first wanted to protest but he just pressed against her even harder which made him as well as her forget that it was a really icy night in the middle of winter and they both had no outdoor clothes with them.

They didn't really care either as they pulled away one more time, panting from the sensation they felt in the tingling just beneath their skin as well as the butterflies in their stomachs.

"Adrien-… I-…", she tried but was cut off by his smile.

"Don't interrupt the magic, Mari.", he whispered, before claiming her lips as his again.

Unbeknown to them, a very upset Chloé stormed around just down below, searching for the boy who made out with another girl on the rooftop, without giving her a second thought.

It then came to her to look upstairs again.

 _He's probably waiting for me under the sky with snowflakes in his hair and shining green eyes, ready to ask me out or to marry him, either way_ , she thought.

Luckily for Marinette and Adrien, they just heard her walking up the stairs and bolted. As fast as they could they made each other presentable and they managed to wipe away some of her smudged lipstick from their faces, standing up and turning to the railing, starting a conversation about fireworks just as Chloé laid eye on them. But there was one thing they forgot.

"Adrikins? Why is _she_ wearing your suit coat when I should be warmed by you?"

They both turned and looked at her blankly, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Well, you weren't there. And Marinette was cold, so I lent her my coat."

The bluenette nodded and looked away to hide her satisfactory smile.

"Yeah, anyways, get your coat, we're going downstairs to dance, Adrikins."

"Actually, I-…", she turned sharply as he looked to the ground, then back up to her blue, yet so different eyes from the girl's next to him, of his oldest friend, "I don't want to. Well, yeah, I want to go downstairs and dance just not-…"

"Then what's the problem? Let's go and ditch Dupain-Cheng right here, then we can go have fun!"

His gaze hardened and he took Marinette's hand, leading her on to the stairs.

"I'd rather go have fun with Mari, thank you."

He then, as they were past Chloé's frozen form, went as far and looked her straight to the eyes as he placed a little kiss on the bluenette's hair, walking down the stairs still hand in hand.

When he knew that Chloé was still watching them as they reached the end of the stairs he just grabbed Marinette and kissed her senselessly, pushing her behind a corner and out of Chloé's sight before pulling away and grinning down at her mischievously.

"Now she knows not to mess with us."

"She's probably assuming we're still making out.", Marinette spoke with wide eyes, not believing her own memory when she recalled what Adrien had just showed Chloé, the mayor's daughter, a mere second before.

"Well, we can make that happen, can't we?", he asked and her sass came back just a moment after. She playfully poked his nose and pushed his hungry lips away, smirking when she saw him pouting.

"You said you wanted to come down here and dance. So then, kitty, where's my dance?"

He laughed as he followed her back inside the party room.

Making out could wait.

At least now they had each other and could kiss as often as they wanted.

 _This promises to become a great new year_ , Adrien thought.


End file.
